Castigo de Natal
by lalac.rk159
Summary: ONE SHOT de presente de Natal para vocês. O que acontece quando Edward Cullen esquece o jantar de natal que sua namorada e dom, Bella Swan, tinha passado a semana preparando? É claro que ele vai ganhar um castigo. E parte dele estava ansioso por isso.


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Relação BDSM  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria, violência sexual

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot CASTIGO DE NATAL é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen sabia que estava ferrado.

Ele era um importante CEO de uma empresa. Era alto, bonito e exalava poder por onde passava.

Mas o que ninguém imaginava é que entre quatro paredes ele era totalmente submisso a sua dom e namorada Isabella Swan.

O que acontece quando ele esquece o jantar de natal que ela tinha passado a semana preparando?

É claro que ele vai ganhar um castigo.

E parte dele estava ansioso por isso.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - CASTIGO DE NATAL**

Ele sorriu educadamente terminando de se despedir de alguns sócios.

Estava muito cansado, a reunião tinha atrasado mais de uma hora por causa do voo de um dos sócios que teve que pousar em outro aeroporto por conta da neblina e teve que vim de carro.

Já eram mais de 8 horas da noite e ele não via a hora de ir para casa.

Edward Cullen era o CEO de uma pequena empresa que estava começando a se expandir para outros estados e logo se tornaria uma multinacional. O mercado estava favorável e Edward sabia que só cresceria com o contrato que tinha acabado de fechar.

Ele tinha sido eleito como o empreendedor do ano e não podia estar feliz. Era imponente, tinha visão de negócios e de futuro sem igual. Sabia discutir e debater, sempre colocar os objetos contratuais favoráveis para seu negócio.

Sem falar que sua beleza ainda o trazia mais fama.

Ele era alto, malhado sem exagero. Tinha cabelos cor de cobre, olhos verdes claros e sabia muito bem que era muito bonito, mas infelizmente para muitas, ele já tinha uma dona.

Quando finalmente se despediu do último homem ele correu para sua sala, entrou apressado pegando sua maleta e alguns papeis para revisar depois.

Sua secretária estava se arrumando para ir embora também.

— Até amanhã, Ângela — ele disse se despedindo enquanto passava por ela.

A mulher o olhou confusa, ela era morena, oriental e competente no seu trabalho, Edward gostava assim.

— Amanhã, sr. Cullen? Mas amanhã é véspera de Natal — ela disse, já que ele sempre dispensava os empregados naquele dia.

Edward sentiu seu coração quase parar.

— O que? Você tem certeza disso? — ele falou engolindo em seco.

Não podia ter sido tão esquecido assim, não é?

Mas ultimamente estava tão envolvido com aquele contrato que mal estava prestando atenção no tempo.

— Certeza absoluta — ela falou.

— Porra — ele disse pegando seu telefone no bolso e pressionando a tela.

Estava fodido. Lascado.

Tinha apenas uma chamada perdida e uma mensagem.

 _Espero que venha preparado para seu castigo, Edward Cullen, pode ter certeza que não serei nada boazinha com você_.

Edward apertou seus lábios com força e saiu apressado para o elevador que felizmente estava naquele andar.

Como poderia ter esquecido aquilo?

Aquele ano tinha sido mais do que bom para ele.

A sua vida profissional estava um sucesso, assim como sua vida pessoal também.

Estava sendo reconhecido pelo seu trabalho e tinha uma linda namorada que ele amava e planejava pedir ela em casamento logo. Já tinha até um anel.

Bella tinha sido um presente em sua vida. Era tudo que ele tinha querido e imaginado.

Ela o entendia e o apoiava com ninguém. Inclusive no segredinho sujo deles.

Edward tinha passado muitos anos da sua vida insatisfeito com a vida sexual que levava. Ele não gostava muito de ser dominante na cama, sempre gostava de mulheres de atitude. Ele sonhava mesmo em ser dominado, aquele era seu maior desejo.

Então começou a pesquisar mais sobre o assunto. Uma parte dele quis lutar contra, mas o desejo era mais forte e ganhou.

E bastou um olhar para sua morena que ela o teve em suas mãos ou melhor de joelhos para ela.

Há mais de um ano ele era submisso de Isabella Swan.

Eles se encontraram por acaso em um clube que Edward foi apenas para observar, mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram, aquela mulher mais baixa que ele o teve completamente.

Ela ensinou tudo para ele.

Ela o treinou.

Agora quase dois anos depois eles estavam morando juntos, tinham se apaixonado e tinham uma relação sem segredos e com muita confiança um no outro.

Bella era a mulher da sua vida.

Ela sempre sabia o que fazer para agradá-lo ou castigá-lo.

Ninguém nunca imaginaria que aquela mulher baixa era a poderosa da relação, enquanto Edward era o que ficava de joelhos e implorava para ela amordaçá-lo e batê-lo.

Ah sim, ele amava receber tapas e castigos.

E agora estava ferrado, pois sabia que teria um assim que chegasse no apartamento que moravam.

Toda véspera de Natal eles passavam com a família dele e é claro que ninguém nunca tinha suspeitado daquele lado deles. Eles mantinham em segredo, afinal ninguém precisa saber o que um casal faz entre quatro paredes.

Então todo dia 23, Bella decidia fazer um jantar especial de natal só para os dois.

E é claro que ele tinha se esquecido, estava atrasado e sabia que ela não deixaria aquilo barato.

Tinha passado o mês todo envolvido naquele projeto e tinha deixado Bella um pouco de lado, ela entendia, pois sabia que aquilo era importante para ele, tudo que tinha pedido era aquele jantar depois da reunião.

Como tinha esquecido ele sabia que ela o castigaria. E uma parte dele, bem lá no fundo estava ansioso por isso.

Com todo o trabalho que estava tendo nas últimas semanas, eles nunca mais tinham ido para o quarto de brincar que tinham e estavam apenas praticando o sexo baunilha.

Era muito bom também, mas ele já estava começando a sentir falta do outro sexo que praticavam. Sabia que mandar uma mensagem não adiantaria, então ele acelerou seu carro pela cidade.

Como tudo que parece pior ainda pode piorar mais, a lei de Murphy resolveu agir e tinha um engarrafamento monstruoso, Edward batucava o volante com força ficando parado ali mais de vinte minutos, vendo a neve começa a cair lentamente.

Finalmente ele conseguiu desviar o caminho e chegou em casa cerca de mais de 9 horas da noite.

O elevador pareceu demorar uma eternidade para chegar ao seu andar.

Ele abriu a porta que estava trancada e sabia que ela deveria está muito puta com ele. Entrou no seu apartamento olhando ao redor, uma música suave tocava ao fundo.

O apartamento tinha uma sala grande que tinha sido dividida invisivelmente, tinha o lugar dos sofás e atrás uma mesa de jantar que estava toda preparada com dois pratos, taças, velas que agora estavam apagadas.

Uma árvore de natal e decoração dava o clima natalino ao local.

— Porra — ele sussurrou colocando a maleta em cima do sofá, ouviu um pigarro e se virou.

Encontrou ela sentada disciplinarmente no banquinho do bar, bebericando uma taça de vinho. Sozinha.

É claro que ela estava maravilhosa, com um vestido vermelho justo e curto que realçava todas as curvas de seu corpo, com aqueles saltos preto que ele tanto amava. Usava um batom vinho que deixava sua boca ainda mais bonita. Seus cabelos cumpridos estavam com as pontas cacheadas e parecendo macios e brilhantes.

Edward se aproximou dela quase correndo e se ajoelhou.

— Me perdoa, mestra, por favor. Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo, eu jurava que hoje era dia 22 e...

Um tapa forte em sua cara o fez se calar, seu rosto ardeu e suas calças ficaram ainda mais apertadas.

Ah sim. Ela estava muito brava. E ele excitado.

— Cala a porra dessa boca — a voz dela disse dura — Eu só te pedi uma maldita coisa que foi esse jantar, Edward Cullen, passei a bosta da semana toda planejando um jantar especial para nós dois e você me deixa aqui sozinha, o esperando a noite toda.

Edward apertou seu lábio, sabendo que se falasse algo ela ficaria ainda mais brava com ele. Ele abaixou seu rosto e encolheu seus ombros, como sinal de arrependimento.

Uma parte dele estava se sentindo culpado, a culpa era toda dele. Como submisso dela ele se sentia triste por tê-la deixado insatisfeita com seu comportamento, mas a parte depravada ficava feliz, pois ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

Pelo menos, achava que sabia.

— Não sabe quantas vezes eu pensei em pegar minhas coisas e ir embora daqui — ela falou.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele balançou a cabeça, como se fosse um cachorrinho.

Não ela não podia abandoná-lo.

— Você foi muito negligente comigo esse mês Edward, me dê um só motivo para ficar — ela falou.

— Eu te amo — ele disse rapidamente — Eu a amo mestra, por favor, me perdoe, eu sei que não deveria ter ficado tão envolvido com o trabalho assim e ter esquecido do nosso jantar, eu errei e vou aceitar minha punição seja ela qual for, mas não vá embora, eu preciso de você — ele falou implorando com seus olhos verdes, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos castanhos dela.

— O que você vai fazer para eu perdoá-lo? — ela perguntou.

— O que a senhora quiser, mestra Swan — ele disse — Eu sou seu, completamente seu — ele falou rendido, se inclinando e beijando seu pé.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando parecendo exatamente que esperava que ele dissesse aquilo. Ele suspirou percebendo que tinha caído outra vez no joguinho dela.

— Você tem 20 minutos para tomar um banho e vestir a roupa que deixei para você no banheiro, depois se ajoelhe e me espere no quarto de jogos. Se você se atrasar um segundo...

— Não vou mestra — ele disse se inclinando e beijando o peito do pé dela novamente.

Ele amava tanto aqueles pés.

Seus dedos pintados delicadamente com um esmalte branco.

Eram lindos demais.

Ele se levantou e saiu para o quarto deles.

Edward tomou seu banho rápido e depois olhou a roupa ridícula que ela tinha colocado para ele vestir.

A roupa basicamente era uma cueca boxer vermelha que imitava a calça do Papai Noel, um colete vermelho todo aberto e um gorro.

Ele arrumou seu pau na cueca que ficou apertada marcando todo seu volume. Sabia que ela tinha comprado um tamanho menor só para ele sofrer mais. Passou seu perfume também sabendo que ela o adorava cheiroso para ela.

Com dezoito minutos ele adentrou a porta do closet que escondia o quarto secreto deles. Edward gostava mais de chamá-lo de quarto da tortura, já que ela amava castigá-lo ali.

O quarto era todo fechado sem janelas, com ar condicionado, uma cama de casal com grandes na parte da cabeceira e perto dos pés, tinha até um extintor de incêndio por precaução. Havia uma estante grande onde eles guardavam os objetos que ela usava nele.

Chicotes, algemas, prendedores de mamilos, anéis penianos, mordaças, vendas, tudo que você conseguisse imaginar.

Ele se ajoelhou no seu lugar de espera. É claro que ela não veio tão rápido assim. Ela o deixou lá esperando por longos minutos e sabia que isso era parte do seu castigo. Seus joelhos estavam doloridos já e sua cabeça pesada de olhar para baixo.

Mas não se arriscou a mexer um músculo sequer, ela poderia estar muito bem espreitando a espera dele se mexer e ter motivos para castiga-lo ainda mais.

Ela já tinha feito isso uma vez, tinha o deixado esperando ali de joelhos por mais de uma hora e quando ele se mexeu preocupado se teria acontecido algo, ela surgiu pronto para puni-lo.

Finalmente escutou os saltos dela se aproximando e tudo que ele viu foram seus pés até seus joelhos a mostra, com uma meia de renda.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto sem dizer nada, preparando o que iria usar.

Ela se aproximou e o puxou pela touca que ele usava.

Edward olhou seu corpo rapidamente.

Ela estava maravilhosa vestida com meias ¾ de renda, cinta liga e uma calcinha pequena vermelha, não usava nada da cintura para cima, seus seios estavam nus, seus mamilos eriçados.

Ela colocou a coleira nele, que parecia um enforcador, tinha um pingente com um BS pendurado, a guia era fina de couro, ela a puxou fazendo a coleira se apertar ao redor do pescoço dele e obriga-lo a seguir.

Edward a seguiu andando de quatro no chão.

— Se levante e deite na cama com a barriga para baixo, deixando seus pés para fora — ela mandou.

Ele fez o que ela mandou ficando parcialmente deitado na cama.

Sentiu um tapa forte em sua bunda e depois ela acariciou levemente o local.

Ela retirou a cueca dele e o colete, deixando-o nu apenas ainda com a touca de Papai Noel, seu membro saltou para fora aliviado de sair do aperto.

— Coloque suas mãos para trás — ela mandou.

E ele colocou, sentindo-a amarrar seus pulsos deixando-o imobilizado. Ela se aproximou dele deslizando algo macio em suas costas.

Seu corpo se arrepiou. Ele sabia muito bem o que era. O chicote de camurça.

— Vou bater doze vezes, para cada chibatada quero ouvir sua contagem e seu pedido de desculpas, entendeu? — ela falou.

— Sim, mestra — ele disse sua barriga se contorcendo de prazer.

Bella levou seu braço para trás e bateu uma vez em uma banda de sua bunda.

— Um, me perdoe mestre Swan — ele falou.

Ela sorriu vendo a marca vermelha e bateu do outro lado, o corpo dele tremendo.

— Dois, me perdoe mestre Swan — ele repetiu gemendo com sua bunda ardendo.

Quem iria imaginar a mão forte que ela teria?

— Você vai fazer isso de novo? — ela perguntou.

— Nunca mais, minha senhora — ele repetiu recebendo outra chibatada e contando.

Assim foi até completar as doze.

Quando acabou, Bella acariciou sua bunda vermelha e cheia de marcas.

— Muito bem Cullen, se deite na cama agora e erga seus braços — ela falou soltando suas mãos.

Ele se deitou de barriga para cima erguendo seus braços. Ela pegou algumas correntes com algema e imobilizou-o perdendo nas grades da cama.

Depois fez o mesmo com suas pernas separando-as, perdendo-o pelos tornozelos e pulsos.

Seu membro estava duro batendo perto de seu umbigo e ela o apreciou ali todo nu e submisso a ela.

Bella tirou sua calcinha, mas ainda ficou com as meias e os saltos.

Ela se sentou em cima da sua barriga, deixando o sexo dela todo aberto para ele que salivou vendo aquela entrada vermelha e brilhando.

Ela bateu em seu rosto.

— Você foi um garoto tão mal hoje, Edward — ela disse com a voz mansa as pontas de seus dedos percorrendo seu peito.

— Me desc... — um aperto forte em seu mamilo o fez calar.

— Eu mandei você falar? — ela disse dura e brava.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Bella se inclinou esfregando seus seios nele e pegou um óleo que tinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ela derramou no peito dele, massageando seu torso, o óleo esquentou e ela soprou suavemente, vendo a pele dele se arrepiar. Bella esfregou seus mamilos, depois esfregou seus seios nele subindo e descendo.

Ela desceu sua mão, espalhando mais óleo por baixo do umbigo dele até a base do seu membro, Bella não o tocou onde ele mais queria, somente em seu saco acariciando suas bolas e virilha.

Quando se cansou ela se levantou e saiu da cama. Edward a viu caminhar até a comada e abrir uma gaveta que era cheia de vibradores, plugs e consolo.

Ela pegou um que adorava. Rosa e que vibrava.

Ela se sentou entre as pernas dele que estava aberta, apoiando suas costas nas grades da cama que tinha ali.

Ela ligou o vibrar e começou a esfregar aquele consolo nela sem falar nada. Mordendo seus lábios e os deslizando em seu corpo, subindo e descendo, até finalmente chegar aonde mais queria.

Ela esfregou ele em sua entrada e o penetrou dentro dela.

Edward rosnou.

Ela o encarou e empurrou com força seu pé com salto ainda na virilha dele.

Ele gemeu de dor.

— Poderia ser seu pau aqui me dando prazer, mas hoje vou ficar com a companhia desse meu amiguinho aqui — ela disse gemendo e rebolando no membro de plástico.

— Mestra, por favor — ele disse a olhando implorando com seus olhar.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Me deixa te dar prazer, mestra, por favor. Deixa ser meu pau a fodê-la, meus dedos, minha língua te lambendo toda — ele implorou.

— Ah não, esse é seu castigo, ver eu me tocando com esse delicioso pau de borracha, pelo menos ele não me deixa esperando — ela disse aumentando as investidas daquele membro dentro dela.

Beliscou seus mamilos e aumentou a velocidade.

Ela deu um exagerada nas reboladas e no prazer que sentia apenas para provoca-lo.

Até que deixou seu orgasmo vim.

Ela tirou aquele objeto dela ofegante.

Estava ainda mais molhado tinha até melado o lençol da cama.

Edward a encarava cheio de luxúria, desejo e ciúmes e tentando se controlar.

Ela colocou seu dedo dentro dela que saiu bastante molhado e lubrificado.

— É isso que você quer? — ela perguntou mostrando seus dedos úmidos para ele.

— Sim, mestra, por favor, deixa eu sentir seu sabor — ele implorou.

Ela se aproximou dele sentando-se de novo em seu estomago.

Ela aproximou sua mão do nariz dele e fez ele cheirar seus dedos, sua língua indo para fora doido para prova-los. Mas ela sorriu pegando o vibrador e esfregou ele em seus lábios.

Edward o lambeu e o chupou provando o sabor dela dali.

Bella não era tão forte assim para resistir a ele.

Ela então se deitou e beijou os lábios dele com desejo, suas línguas se tocando bruscamente.

Ela amava aquela boca.

Ela amava aquele corpo.

Ela o amava todo.

E o amava.

Ela quebrou o beijo mordendo o lábio dele com força por vários segundos deixando-o bem vermelho e levemente inchado.

— Você quer me chupar?

— Sim, mestra, por favor — ele implorou sabendo que ela gostava de ouvi-lo — Deixa eu chupar sua boceta por favor — ele falou.

Ela bateu em sua cara de novo.

— Vai me chupar direito até eu gozar? — disse o olhando com raiva, segurando seu rosto e apertando as bochechas dele com força.

— Sim, mestra, como quiser — ele falou.

Ela então aproximou seu sexo da boca dele, sentando em sua cara.

A boca dele se abriu avida para prova-la direto da fonte.

Ele colocou sua língua para fora e a chupou com desejo, brincando com ela em seus grandes lábios.

Bella gemeu começando a sentir o prazer brotar dentro dela de novo.

Ela rebolou em sua cara segurando seu cabelo e guiando as chupadas.

Antes que gozasse ela saiu de cima dele e se virou para o membro dele que estava duro e babando.

Com muito treino Edward conseguia segurar bastante sua ereção, felizmente.

Ela amava vê-lo assim duro e cheio de veias, babando para ela.

Mesmo assim, querendo vê-lo sendo mais torturado, ela pegou um anel peniano e colocou em seu membro.

Ela então se deitou em cima dele, com o sexo virado para sua boca.

Ele voltou a chupar e ela fez o mesmo nele.

Adorava chupá-lo. Deslizar sua boca nele e provoca-lo.

Podia morrer ali, agora, que morreria feliz.

Ela o chupou e o masturbou, deslizando sua mão com agilidade nele, em uma hora apertou suas bolas com força e por muito pouco ele não gozou.

Ela parou então esfriando o prazer deles.

Ela se virou ficando sentada de pernas abertas para ele e esfregou seu membro em sua entrada.

— Você quer isso aqui?

— Sim, mestra, por favor — ele pediu.

Ela rebolou ali em seu membro, esfregando-o ele entre seus grandes lábios.

Por conta do anel, seu membro ainda estava mais duro e vermelho, suas veias saltadas e babando.

Bella colocou só a cabecinha dentro dela e tirou.

Ela sentou em cima dele, esfregando-o ali, mas sem deixá-lo entrar.

Ambos gemiam de prazer.

Finalmente ela o deixou entrar dentro dela.

Ela se sentou com ele todo dentro dela e bateu em seu peito.

— Você gosta disso, putinho?

— Sim, mestra, mais por favor — ele implorou.

— Mas é um vadio, mesmo, seu puto — ela disse subindo e descendo em seu membro e deu um tapa em sua cara.

Ele gemeu de prazer.

Estava ali, amarrado, completamente submisso a ela era o que ele mais gostava.

Ela puxou a guia da coleira que se apertou ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Vai me deixar esperando de novo, putinho? Vai?

— Não mestra, não vou, nunca mais — ele prometeu, dizendo com dificuldade, por conta da coleira apertada ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Acho bom mesmo, escutou? — ela disse puxando o cabelo dele com força e mordendo seu ombro.

Ele gemeu alto e ela rebolou mais forte sem parar nele.

— Deixa-me gozar, mestra por favor — ele pediu arfante sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito mais tempo.

— Ainda não — ela disse parando lentamente seus movimentos mais sem sair de dentro dele.

Edward respirou fundo com ela afrouxando a coleira.

E então ela recomeçou tudo de novo, se esfregando nele antes de deixá-lo entrar dentro dela e rebolar ali.

Ela bateu nele, beliscou seus mamilos, beijou sua boca mordendo seu lábio e bateu em seu rosto.

Puxou a guia até quase enforca-lo. Vendo ali tão submisso a ela, fez ela vim de novo, apertando o membro dele com suas paredes vaginais e ela gemeu alto gozando, vendo ele quase sem respirar, amarrado, seu rosto vermelho e implorando com seus olhos para que deixasse ele chegar ao seu ápice do prazer também.

Ela saiu de cima e apertou o membro dele com força.

— Goze, agora — ela mandou e não parou de masturba-lo apertando seu membro e vendo com prazer seu sêmen sair enquanto ele gemia o corpo todo dele estremecia enquanto ele gozava com força.

Ela se abaixou e chupou o líquido dele com prazer fazendo-o gemer ainda mais e quase gozar de novo.

Ela caiu em cima dele ofegante.

Ouviu o coração dele batendo acelerado.

Ficaram em silêncio respirando pesadamente, até conseguirem se recuperarem um pouco.

— Estou perdoado, mestra? — ele sussurrou momentos depois, já com a respiração mais controlada.

— Talvez — ela disse de volta acariciando seu peito suavemente — Você conseguiu o contrato?

Ele sorriu e ela o olhou.

— Mas é claro, vou abrir a primeira filial da empresa e conquistar a América — ele falou e ela deu um sorriso orgulhosa.

— Parabéns meu amor, sei que tudo vai ser um sucesso — ela disse.

— Tudo na minha vida começou a funcionar e dar certo depois de você, Bella, eu te amo muito e quero que seja minha esposa.

— O que? — ela arfou o encarando abismada.

Ele riu.

— Eu planejava fazer isso depois do nosso jantar de natal, mas nossos planos nunca saem como imaginamos, não é?

— Eles saem muito melhores — ela disse beijando delicadamente seu lábio inchado.

— Isso é um sim? Você quer se casar comigo?

— Vai ser meu putinho para sempre?

— Se você aceitar ser minha mestra para sempre sim.

— Eu já sou, você me tem por completo Edward, eu amo você — ela disse o beijando — Feliz natal, aliás.

— Feliz natal, mestra — ele sussurrou sorrindo — Eu te amo — disse voltando a beijá-la.

Mas Bella quebrou o beijo bruscamente, apertando a bochecha dele com força.

— Mas não pense que seu castigo acabou — ela disse sorrindo maligamente se levantando da cama.

— Eu nem ousaria, mestra — ele falou.

Seu corpo estremecendo de prazer, quando a viu a caminhar para aquela gaveta.

A mais perigosa de todas.

Estava muito ferrado e contente com aquilo.

Talvez devesse se atrasar mais vezes, ele pensou quando a viu abrir a gaveta e sorrir maligamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, espero que tenham gostado do presente de natal de vocês. Edward com certeza gostou do dele kkkkk  
Não é nem 9hrs da manhã e já estou postando besteirinhas para vocês kkkkk Mas é o único tempinho que vou ter hoje, que é só aquela correria doida

O que acharam da one hein? Espero que não tenha escrito nenhum absurdo sobre relação BDSM, já que não entendo muito do assunto  
A ideia da história veio de uma conversar com uma amiga Cath e eu a escrevi em uma manhã rapinho. Então dedico a fic a você flor

Não sei se vai ter bônus, mas nunca se sabe né, então por enquanto a fic vai ficar sem marca de terminada ok? Nunca se sabe quando vai me bater uma ideia, se quiserem fiquem à vontade para me dar sugestões para bônus, eu gostei do tema e amaria escrever mais um capítulo para vocês se tiverem gostado também.

Alguma ideia do que tem nessa gaveta? Por que eu não faço a menor ideia kkkkkkk, na verdade faço, maaas...

Já posso até ver alguma filhinha deles perguntando para Bella: " Mamãe como papai te pediu em casamento" Aí Bella respondendo: " Então filha, ele tava amarrado na cama depois deu bater na bunda dele e de transarmos, foi super lindo e romântico" kkkkkkk tadinha kkkkkk  
Comentem amores, deixe-me saber o que acharam,  
Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido.  
Beijos e um ótimo natal para vocês e suas famílias.


End file.
